Princess Rosalie Claire-Dawn Underworld
Princess Rosalie Claire-Dawn Underworld is the second oldest daughter of King Hades and his wife, Queen Yzma, of the Underworld. She is the younger sister of Helena Rose and Queen Blaze, older sister of Hadie; older half-sister of Zevon and Mal; identical twin sister of Princess Kaylin and Princess Juliet; second oldest niece of Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, and Zeus; second oldest honorary niece of Kronk and Dr Facilier; assistant to the boss of the Specialists; the leader of the wolves; and the soon-to-be/current girlfriend of Phoenix. She has an alter-ego named Blaze and she's basically the sister of Rosalie and Kaylin but Kaylin doesn't really know its Rosalie. She is portrayed by Jessica Harmon and her singing voice is portrayed by Victoria Anthony. Rosalie also has anxiety, social anxiety, a couple of panic disorders, a couple of anxiety disorders, panic or anxiety attacks, asthma, depression, extreme paranoia and PTSD. When she is having a panic or anxiety attack, only King Benjamin, Gil, Evie, Jay, Jane, or Harry Hook can help her get over it. When she is in her depression state, Phoenix, Kaylin, Uma, or Harry Hook can help her out. Physical Appearance���� * She is a light-skinned pear shaped girl with hazel eyes * Her hair is a dark brown with ice blonde highlights mixed into it * She wears the colors of any kind of gray, any kind of blue, any kind of red, any kind of purple, a little bit of teal, black, and white * The textures of clothing she wears are sometimes floral, sometimes velvet, distressed, acid-wash, flannel, camo, denim, leather, and cotton * The kinds of clothing she wears are baggy t-shirts, distressed shirts, spaghetti strap crop top, spaghetti strap tank tops, sleeveless shirts, tank tops, crop tops, tube tops, long sleeve shirts, hoodies, leather jackets, high waisted shorts, high waisted jeans, distressed shorts, distressed jeans, ripped shorts, ripped jeans, booty shorts, sneakers, boots, and sometimes heels * For accessories, she wears chokers (sometimes with necklaces), her constellation earrings, a bar in her ear, a hand tattoo, a small diamond nose ring with a hoop nose ring next to it, an eyebrow bar, and two slits in her eyebrows Relationships���� Family���� Cronos (Grandfather) Rhea (Grandmother) King Hades (Father) Queen Yzma (Mother) Kronk (Honorary Uncle) Dr Facilier (Honorary Uncle) Hestia (Biological Aunt) Hera (Biological Aunt) Demeter (Biological Aunt) Poseidon (Biological Uncle) Zeus (Biological (Uncle) Helena Rose (Older Sister) ➕ Queen Blaze (Older Sister) Princess Juliet (Identical Twin Sister) Princess Kaylin (Identical Twin Sister) Hadie (Biological Younger Brother) Zevon (Younger Half-Brother) Mal (Younger Half-Sister) Freddie (Honorary Cousin) Celia (Honorary Cousin) Pets���� Aurora (Half Cat/Half Human) Bonnie (Half Cat/Half Human) Coco (Half Wolf/Half Human) Dominus (Half Wolf/Half Human) Gilbert (Half Cat/Half Human) Hobbes (Half Cat/Half Wolf/Half Human) Nugget (Half Wolf/Half Human) Pepper (Half Cat/Half Human) Peanut (Half Wolf/Half Human) Simba (Cat/Half Human) Romantics���� Alexandria Drome (Ex Girlfriend) Uma Willa (Ex) Jace Badun (Ex-Boyfriend) Friends���� King Benjamin (Childhood Best Friend) Gil (Childhood Best Friend) Evie (Best Friend) Jay (Best Friend) Harry Hook (Best Friend) Audrey (Best Friend) Jane (Best Friend) Asteria (Twin Sister of Phoenix) Alexandria (Ex Girlfriend) Denali (Sister of Sybil and Alexandria) Sybil (Sister of Denali and Twin of Alexandria) Pandora Griffin Enemies���� Mal (Frenemy) Carlos (Frenemy) Red Rebels Red Robin (Boss of Red Rebels) Red Raven (Son of Red Robin) Shadow Talon Pandora (Former) Griffin (Former)